Fantasy
by Just Another Soul
Summary: Shenhua didn't believe in fairy tales. Shenhua centric.


**Fantasy**

Disclaimer: Black Lagoon and its characters © Rei Hiroe

* * *

Shenhua didn't believe in fairy tales.

She remembered the stories of her youth. Often, they were tales of faraway places surrounded by elaborate kingdoms and mysterious forests, centered around innocent maidens caught in the grasp of a twisted villain, awaiting the arrival of a valiant hero that would slay all opposition and rescue the young damsel, the both of them falling in love, their virtue and pure intentions triumphing over evil and living happily ever after.

What a load of shit.

Tales of absolute nonsense, that's all they were. They were nothing but ridiculous stories that mothers told their daughters at night in hopes that they'd learn a lesson. Be a good girl and good things will happen to you. Be kind. Be tenderhearted. Be virtuous and you'll live to see a happy ending.

Nonsense. Absolute nonsense.

When she was little, she liked the stories. A momentary escape from the hellhole she had resided within in Taiwan, her fantasies ran wild. They were a source of solace, comfort, joy, the only detail of her childhood that didn't involve brutality and bloodshed. But as she got older, her fantasies waned.

She began to loathe the stories.

The image of a beautiful, faraway land and prosperous kingdom was absurd. The world, the _real_ world, was hideous, ugly, relentless. It was a beast that would consume the weak and torment those who were strong enough to survive its onslaught.

The image of the innocent maiden made her sick. Virtue was a vice in the world of villains. The lessons of kindness and humility were tossed aside. Kill or be killed; that was a much more useful philosophy to live by.

As the years went on, her contempt for the tales grew. She despised the stories speaking of virtue and goodness chasing away demons and darkness. They were nothing but a useless shield existing to protect morality and dance around the cruel facts of life. They were just vile, disgusting lies.

Above all, Shenhua's greatest contempt for the fairy tales of her childhood came not from the faraway lands or the air-headed damsels or even the nauseating, sugar coated morality nonsense.

It was the concept of the valiant hero.

Shenhua had dreams when she was little. She often fantasized about meeting a knight that would take her into his arms and rescue her from the blood and darkness. She had hoped that one day, she would meet a true gentlemen that would take her away from the smoldering flames and unbearable pain of hell and carry her away to safety.

It was a devastating blow when she had learned that people like that didn't exist in reality. Nobody ever did anything nice out of the kindness within their own heart. People only did nice things for strangers because they wanted something in return. Everything and every_one_ had a price.

The thoughts of seeing a prosperous kingdom and being a woman of virtue had left Shenhua's mind, cast away, forgotten. The concept of the righteous hero was pushed to the back of her head, rendered unimportant. Yet, even well into her adulthood, Shenhua occasionally daydreamed about meeting a true gentlemen, someone who had genuine intentions and was not driven by ulterior motives. She always caught herself and immediately tossed the thought aside. She wouldn't bother herself with nonsense. The image of the white knight was just that, an image, a foolish fantasy. There were no heroes in reality, only villains.

Chivalry was dead.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

Pain immediately surged through Shenhua's body as the bullets were shot into her form. Her descent was rapid and she hit the ground with a harsh thud. She faintly heard the gungirl scream and yell, but the focus on the sharp pains in her back and torso drowned out the curses and profanities. Blood pooled around her waist, a shock going through her system for every shallow breath she took. The entire experience was agonizing.

She groaned. Fucking whores. How could she have fallen into their trap so easily?

For a good while, Shenhua remained on her back and stared aimlessly at the stars. Her acute sense of hearing picked up a strange, robotic voice. She could not interpret the words very well, most of it coming out as mechanical buzzing, but Shenhua knew it was Sawyer the Cleaner. The Taiwanese mercenary could not see much, but she assumed the girl had cornered her prey and was most likely tormenting them with mentions of dismemberment. As she heard the roar of a chainsaw, Shenhua took a sharp intake of breath before exhaling shallowly. Well, at least _one_ of them would gain a bounty tonight...

Shenhua hissed as a sudden explosion sent vibrations through the ground and moved her body, causing more pain to emit from her wounds. She tried her best to focus on her breathing and distract her mind from her injury. It had little effect. She suddenly heard a small object hit the ground with a loud click. Seconds after, there was the sound of a larger object, like a revving chainsaw, shortly banging and sliding down the roof before hitting the ground with a crash. It was all out of her line of vision, distant. Shenhua furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. What was going on up there...?

She shuddered as she sighed, the relentless stinging in her side increasing in sensation. She became more aware of herself. The dress and jacket were heavily stained with crimson. The pool of blood around her torso had overflowed and reached the top of her head.

Screeches and groans of bending metal reached her ears. The building slowly crumbled, a result of the intense bonfire and explosion that had ravaged the warehouse. Sawyer was on the roof, wasn't she? Shenhua felt a twang of empathy. Poor girl. It would be an awful shame if the both of them died tonight. She heard obnoxious wailing, most likely coming from the Indian woman.

Shenhua closed her eyes and groaned lightly, her mind still not far enough to forget her injury. The assassin desperately wanted to move, but the slightest twitch made her nerves stand on edge. She honestly didn't know if she even had the strength to lift the upper half of her body on her own. Damn it, Shenhua hated feeling so weak...

"I am here to take your life!" Shenhua's eyes opened slowly. Was that the voice of Death coming to claim her? It sounded so familiar...

"I have my reasons for joining this hunt," the voice went on. Shenhua tilted her head back and saw a man with silver hair and dark clothing standing on the opposite building, striking a dramatic pose and holding his dual pistols at peculiar angles. A full moon hung in the night sky, glowing brilliantly in the dark, outlining the mysterious figure. His long, midnight black trenchcoat waved entrancingly as a timely wind blew about his form. Shenhua remembered him vaguely, one of the new faces at the Yellow Flag. Some kind of magic man...

"I am the Wizard. Rotton "the Wizard!"" Ah, there it was.

Shenhua's eyes widened in curiosity, wondering if the man was now going claim the prey of the hunt, but he did no such thing. He continued with his soliloquy.

"I harbor you no ill will, but—" A gunshot was heard and the man fell off of the building, struck by the bullet. He landed an arm's length away from Shenhua on his back with a loud, solid thud.

"Aiya," she moaned. Goodness, what an idiot.

It was only a matter of time before the entire warehouse collapsed, sending more vibrations through the ground and stimulating Shenhua's wound. She groaned as it reminded her of her deteriorating state. Shenhua tilted her head to the side, wincing. She faintly heard heavy footsteps and gunshots ringing in the air, along with several shouts and explosions, but she paid it all no mind.

She knew it would not make much of a difference, but Shenhua wanted to prop herself up against the side of the building, or rather, what was left of it. It took every ounce of her strength to raise herself on her arms, and it took an even greater effort not to cry out as sharp stings and shocks wracked her nerves with every movement she made. She managed to drag herself over to the wrecked building and lie against the wall, her head hanging loosely as she draped her hand over the cluster of wounds. It was too severe. It hurt too much. She wouldn't be able to heal on her own.

Her senses were embedded with the overpowering scent of smoke and blood. Her eyes beheld the sight of flames and debris. It hurt to swallow. It hurt to _breathe_. She choked on cries in anguish and fought back tears, refusing to show the world how distraught she was at the agonizing torture she endured. The blood loss was immense, slowly taking a toll on her vision. The atmosphere faded in and out of clarity, blurs and lines of dingy grays and somber blues. She looked at the body of "the Wizard," taunting her with a vision of her imminent fate. She closed her eyes.

Despite herself, Shenhua smiled wryly. She was going to die.

"Mmm..." came a sudden, low groan. Shenhua slowly opened her eyes and saw the silver haired man quickly raise the upper half of his body. She smiled in amusement. He survived getting shot by the gungirl and falling off of a two-story building? Well, well, the man was a Wizard after all.

"Oh, you alive, too?" she asked somberly, "Lucky man." Rotton groaned lightly once more, putting his right hand on the back of his head while he turned towards the Taiwanese woman.

"Were you watching?"

Shenhua's smile grew. The man almost sounded sheepish.

"Yeah... Well, mostly," she said.

"Did I look cool?" he asked, a small hint of hope in his voice. Shenhua would have laughed out loud if it weren't for the fact that the simple act of mirth would have caused her even more pain. Instead, she settled for an amused hum and lowered her head towards her shoulder a bit.

"I think you look very much like King of Idiots," Shenhua said truthfully, "In future, I suggest not making big entrance like that." Her face suddenly contorted in agony and she held her hand to her mouth, her head automatically jerking forward as she felt something rush up her throat without warning, forcing her to cough. She opened her eyes and looked down at her hand. It was covered in blood. She tried her best not to look panicked as her heart raced.

"Are you alright?" Rotton asked as he got up and walked over to her. Shenhua glanced at him miserably and held her hand out to him, showing him the blood.

"Do I look like I in shape to do Lion Dance?" Shenhua asked sarcastically.

"Well, for next time..." Rotton opened his trenchcoat, "You should wear a bulletproof vest. It's reassuring to have... just in case." A searing shock went through Shenhua's body as she scoffed. What did he say? "Next time?" What an optimistic man...

"Only _real_ weapon is one of offense," Shenhua humored him. Her smile momentarily disappeared as she looked at his face, trying to make eye contact and make him aware of the severity of her condition. His expression was calm, questioning. Shenhua tore her eyes away from him and looked off to the side, directing her attention towards the ground. Well, no use dancing around the issue. She might as well be brief.

"Either way, there won't be next time. Not with wound I have," she stated sadly, smiling solemnly. She had voluntarily risked her life for a hunt that was originally a meaningless one thousand dollar job, and now she was going to die surrounded by smoke and worthless rubble. What a terrible ending.

Something came into the line of her peripheral vision. Shenhua looked over and saw that Rotton was holding his hand out to her.

"I'll take you to a doctor," he said softly, "Give me your hand. I can't allow you to die here alone... Please, come with me." Shenhua grinned sadly and waved off his comment.

"Leave me and keep working," she said, already embracing her forthcoming death, "No good helping people in this kind of place, yes?" Despite her words, Rotton's hand remained extended.

"I wouldn't be able to sleep well after watching a woman die," he said.

Shenhua's grin faded and her eyes widened in shock. She didn't expect those words at all. Her mind immediately turned to skepticism. This man couldn't have been for real. No one voluntarily did such a kind act on impulse. He had to be tricking her, leading her into a trap. Expecting the usual heartlessness she often saw in Roanapur, she grudgingly looked up at his face and surveyed his expression to interpret his true intentions.

Her eyes suddenly displayed a look of awe, almost childlike in its manner as she observed him. His expression and aura did not bear any inclinations to cruelty or dishonesty. His disposition was calm, cool, collected... _genuine_. Shenhua momentarily wondered if she was becoming delusional from the blood loss. A person who was capable of that expression couldn't have been dwelling in Roanapur.

"Besides..." Rotton added, "It'd be no fun to die because of chump change like this, right?" He moved his hand a little bit closer to Shenhua, encouraging her to take it. She looked at it, uncertain of whether this entire event was actually occurring or if it was all going on in her head...

A moment of clarity struck her.

She took his hand.

Rotton slung her left arm around his shoulders and helped her up to her feet. The Wizard made a movement that hinted that he was going to literally sweep Shenhua off of her feet and carry her "wedding style," but she stopped him. Even in her critical state, Shenhua refused to admit that she probably needed the extra lift and had told Rotton to allow her to walk while she leaned and held onto him. She forcefully swallowed a pained hiss as the aching in her side increased with each step. Rotton had noticed this, but said nothing. He knew the Taiwanese woman would be too prideful to let him completely carry her all the way to the hospital.

As they walked, Shenhua couldn't help but make a comment on Rotton's behavior.

"You not... cut out for killing in city like this," she said above a whisper, "I... I think maybe you make perfect host at bordello, yes?" Shenhua smiled playfully.

"Thank you, but... I think I am much too clumsy for that," said Rotton.

They suddenly stopped.

"If she's alive," Rotton gestured with his head, "We should take her as well." Shenhua looked over and beheld none other than Sawyer the Cleaner, lying on her side in a loose fetal position, unconscious, surrounded by wreckage and debris. The fragile cleaner's frame gave a tiny hint of movement, indicating that she was still breathing. Lucky girl. She wasn't even burned in a fire that big.

"She lucky, too," Shenhua said softly, sweetly, "Three lucky people live tonight. How about we work together?"

A small smile graced Shenhua's features and her eyes lit up with hope.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

Shenhua didn't believe in fairy tales...

But perhaps reality could be pleasant every once in a while.

* * *

**A/N:** "_Then Rotton the Wizard's magical pet unicorn appeared out of nowhere and carried Rotton, Shenhua and Sawyer to the hospital on a giant rainbow and they all lived happily ever after. THE END."_

Ha ha ha. Oh yes, I am hilarious. Bow before my childish sense of humor.

But in all seriousness, I think it's about time I wrote a fanfic that's mostly centered around Shenhua for a change. Sawyer and Rotton are awesome, but Shenhua needs her time in the spotlight, too.

I'm not very keen on Asian fairy tales, but I'm pretty sure that every culture has their own variant of a "Cinderella story" and such. That, and it's not like Taiwan is an island that's isolated from the rest of the world, so I'm willing to bet that Shenhua could have heard a few Western-based fairy tales in addition to traditional Eastern folklore when she was younger.

I took some of the dialogue in the "rescuing scene" in the Greenback Jane arc from both the manga _and_ the anime (both the English and Japanese versions) and just mixed them together, so the scene I wrote in this fic was probably a little bit different from what was already seen and heard in just _one_ source, more or less.

I tried my best to make Shenhua's feelings not necessarily overtly romantic, but more like she just admires the notion of chivalry and appreciates that Rotton's act of mercy was genuine in nature.

Cheers.


End file.
